Adelina
Adelina is a young Night Elf Druid and companion to Ichigo in his Quest to Theramore. She is the Daughter of the late Illithar Oakwalker, A Druid of the Wild, and Freja Silentsong, Sentinel Commander of Ashenvale. Appearance Adelina is a young Night Elf, she has fair light purple skin and long purple hair that flows down her back. On her eyes are the tattoos of the Bear, large red claw-like marks. Lithe and curvacious, she is quite attractive and appealing. Although she is still quite young, still in her teen years in Night Elven terms. Her armor is an assortment of green and brown leather clothing, that fits tightly to her body to allow for freedom of movement and also prevents anything from hanging. She also has a knee high cloak on her back, that matches the scheme of her armor. Personality Adelina is a kind and compassionate young lady that often enjoys the quiet and being among companions. Often cheerful and smiling she is usually very optimistic and hopeful despite whatever situations she may find herself in. Even in dire and tense situations she tried to keep an air of calm rather than lash out. Despite this she often seen being the voice of reason and often moral support for Ichigo when he needs it. Whenever he needs guidance she is there offering advice and answers, such as his hesitation on killing and also how to deal with it. As well as offering support when Ichigo is feeling troubled. She is also quite observant as with only a few days with Ichigo she was able to determine his character quite easily. Preventing him from entering Shady Rest because she knew that seeing it destroyed would only harm him. As well as being aware that Captain Vimes was using Ichigo to help route out the traitors in Theramore. Adelina is also fiercely loyal towards those she holds close, Ichigo being someone she would often stick up for and often protect him, emotionally and physically from harm. Even growing angry when Vimes dismissed him from the investigation because Ichigo lashed out, and even more angry when he called the substitute a dog off the leash. Despite this however she does have an immature side to her, often coming from her fascination with humanity and the world outside of Ashenvale. Often looking for any information regarding humans and their culture, oddly enough despite her races long lives she feels there is nothing interesting about them. Even when Ichigo brought up them riding on Nightsabers, fighting alongside giant trees and Gods Adelina called it normal. Plot Arrival Arc Adelina met Ichigo when he regained consciousness in Feathermoon Stronghold. She along with her master Quintis Jonespyre healed Ichigo back to full health and also removed the Fel corruption from his body. Adelina remained with Ichigo during his recovery for a week and a half. Asking him questions on humanity and the outside world. Though she was told to gather what information she could from him she did not hold much suspicion towards Ichigo. When she revealed to Ichigo the existence of human across the Great Sea she was surprised by his response. But when he started acting very interested in the humans and Arcane magic she became worried. Speaking with her master, she told him of their discussion. Quintis informed her to remain at Ichigo's side and make sure he doesn't try anything. Adelina returns to Ichigo's room. The next morning Feathermoon Stronghold is attacked by Hatecrest Naga. Adelina rushes to help, while Ichigo follows. She tells him that his sword is in Quintis's study. Adelina helps the Sentinels defend the inn. When Ichigo returns and helps defeat the naga inside the inn they move into the open area of Feathermoon Stronghold. Adelina helps her fallen master and protects him while he heals himself. When she was about to be struck down Ichigo saves her. She watched Ichigo use a Getsuga Tensho on the Naga force on the beach. After the attack she rushes to Ichigo's side when he collapses and is ordered to take him to the inn. Ichigo plans to depart Feathermoon Stronghold, Adelina asks to accompany him and plans to follow him regardless if he refuses. After Ichigo begrudgingly accepts they depart. Adelina led Ichigo through Feralas and Thousand Needles, showing Ichigo her shapeshifting powers along the way. She also led Ichigo through Centaur territory and Thousand Needles. While preparing their dinner one night she told Ichigo about the story of Zaetar and Theradas, and the creation of the Centaur. The next morning as they move through Thousand Needles she told him of her peoples history from the War of the Ancients. After her tale was finished she rushed off towards the Great Rise, calling for Ichigo to follow. Adelina and Ichigo are traveling through the Barrens, for the last two days. Stopping only during the midday sun and at nightfall. But are forced to halt when Adelina notices that their supplies are running low, she realizes to her self-anguish that they forgot to ressuply at the Night Elf outpost on the border of Thousand Needles and Feralas. After Ichigo alerts her to an approaching Tauren Adelina tells Ichigo that they can defeat him easily. But is halted when Ichigo tells her not to fight, as he will take him alone and that he doesn't want to kill him, confusing her. Adelina watches from a distance as Drekhve and Ichigo fight. She then learns that there are approaching Quilboar, seeing a large force of them coming their way. Adelina decides to interrupt the fight between Ichigo and Drekhve to alert them to a more pressing matter, that forces them all to join together in a temporary alliance. Ichigo, Adelina and Drekhve fight against the Quilboar army and are successful in defeating it. Although Drekhve is wounded as a result and Adelina is asked by Ichigo to heal him. After healing Drekhve, who allows them to leave after hearing Ichigo's reasons for allowing him to live and also not wanting to have someone else's blood on his hands. Adelina and Ichigo soon depart to Shady Rest. Arriving in Shady Rest at dusk they move for the Inn, Adelina securing a room. After going up they recuperate for a time, leading to some embarrassing situations - for Ichigo. Later that same night the town is attacked, Adelina follows after Ichigo as he rushes down stairs to help, ensnaring a fallen Tauren Ichigo had quickly dispatched. Adelina was then later told by Ichigo to take Lynn and James Hyal to the swamps and away from the raiders. As Adelina helped them, while also trying to get to their husband they were attacked. Adelina watched as Ichigo was dispatched easily by a powerful Tauren Shaman. Adelina dueled the Shaman, but realized she was hopelessly outmatched from the beginning. Adelina ordered Lynn and James to run and escape, while she fought against the Shaman who had lit the Inn on fire with a elemental spell. Adelina was quickly dispatched and thrown through a wall by a powerful elemental blast, she later collapsed into the basement as the floor broke apart and then lost consciousness. Awakening inside the remains of the Shady Rest inn Adelina searched for Ichigo and an exit. After finding the substitute, thanks to the cloth connected to Zangetsu, she dug him free and treated his wounds as best she could before dragging him out of the inn. After escaping the inn she shifted into a panther and carried Ichigo all the way to Theramore. Arriving late at night Adelina and Ichigo were escorted to the Theramore Barracks to recuperate, there she rested for a time before being summoned to an interview. Adelina gave information regarding the attack on Shady Rest, giving them details of the attackers and that there were no survivors. Afterwords Adelina returned to the medical ward and went back to sleep. The next morning Adelina attempted to meet with Jaina Proudmoore but was unable to do so, finding that she was occupied, believing she was busy with the recent developments with Shady Rest. Later she was greeted by Private Gyram, one of the interviewers, who asked if he could help. Adelina relays her need to speak with Jaina and he offers his aid, telling her of one of Jaina's handmaidens who was nearby. Durham led her towards the lumber mill where he motioned her inside where the handmaiden was. Adelina quickly clued on that there was an ulterior motive to this and quickly dispatched the man, before binding him with vines. Meeting with Ichigo both her and him were detained by the Theramore Guardsman. Adelina and Ichigo were interrogated by Captain Vimes and Colonel Lorena, who demanded answers for the attack on their men. Adelina eventually revealed the massacre on Shady Rest, and also to her own sadness to Ichigo. After the meeting she and Ichigo were sent to the inn to rest and told to remain within Theramore as key witnesses. Adelina tried to comfort Ichigo when he lost composure after learning about the fate of everyone inside Shady Rest, before settling on letting him have a moment. Adelina later informed Ichigo that Zangetsu was still in Shady Rest, which forced the young man to involve himself in the investigation. Adelina followed Ichigo to Captain Vimes office and was shocked when Vimes allowed Ichigo to join in the investigation. She remained behind to speak with the captain, and when they were alone she accused him of using Ichigo. She was later angered at the Captains gamble of using Ichigo's obvious emotional attachment to the case drive him to find those responsible, using him as a bloodhound to find the perpetrators and her as someone to keep him on the straight and narrow. Adelina joined Ichigo and mounted a horse and quickly they departed for Shady Rest. Arriving Adelina prevented Ichigo from entering the town, using force at first before revealing a very hurtful truth about Ichigo to him. When Ichigo promised to stay out she entered, feeling slightly ashamed of having to use such means on someone she considers a friend. She enters the inn and tried to locate Zangetsu, but finds it impossible as it has completely disappeared. Returning to Ichigo, to inform him she has lost Zangetsu, she finds him gone and locating tracks leading into the swamps. Tarem arrives and both move off to locate Ichigo who may be following after a group who had been in the town less than an hour prior. Running through the swamps Adelina questions Tarem and learn that there may be people who are trying to cover up the attack on Shady Rest, specifically those in Theramore. Adelina says she will want answers for this. They eventually find Lost Point occupied by Kul Tiras soldiers meeting with Theramore Guardsmen. When a fight breaks out between them both Tarem and Adelina interfere in order to acquire a prisoner, hoping he can reveal the ones involved in the conspiracy. But both are surrounded by Kul Tiras soldiers before that can happen, and are trapped. Making a break for the swamps they are saved by the arrival of Tabetha, her two apprentices, with Pained and Tervosh. All turn to face the Kul Tiras soldiers, who are offered a chance to surrender. But when the nearby tower explodes and Ichigo attacks in a blood rage, shocking her as she watched him attack the Kul Tiras soldiers. After the fighting was over Adelina cautiously approuched with everyone, and she was told about Lynn inside the tower. Where she quickly ran to try and help save the woman. Adelina remained with Lynn for a time healing her as everyone investigated. She later tried to stop Ichigo from leaving for the barrens, but was told to go back to Lost Point to take care of Lynn. Adelina returns back to Theramore with the investigation unit, she latter follows after Ichigo when Vimes puts him off the case. She tells Vimes it is what he wanted, but grows angry when he comments that Adelina did not keep him under control as she should have. She later tries to calm Ichigo and also ask him if it would not be better to go back home now rather than waste his time on Azeroth with problems that do not concern him. When she is told he cannot bear to let the deaths of those people go without feeling guilt she accept his words and suggests they get their rest. Over the next three days Adelina looks after Lynn and James, making sure they are both alright and also counseling Ichigo and making sure he is alright. She and Ichigo and later summoned by Captain Vimes, who brings them both back into the investigation, something she finds suspicious. But after learning of the plight with the soldiers she joins with Pained to search for Pavel Reethe in the swamps. Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Staff Fighter: Adelina is a skilled fighter, able to use her staff for offensive purposes other than just casting spells and as a channel. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: Adelina has shown to be quick and agile against certain enemies, able to evade the spells of a Tauren Shaman and also fighting against multiple enemies simultaneously while firing off spells. Showing that she had exceptional speed and reaction times even when dealing with multiple enemies. Enhanced Endurance: Despite only being an apprentice Adelina has shown a great deal of endurance with her abilities and physically as well. Able to continually use different spells and abilities with almost no effort and fighting off dozens of attacks either alone or with aid. Even when wounded and tired she was able to carry Ichigo an entire day and most of the night through the swamps of Duskwallow Marsh and to Theramore. A trek that is treacherous and dangerous and can take up to two days to accomplish at a safe pace. Enhanced Durability: Despite her delicate and feminine frame Adelina is quite durable, able to survive harsh punishment. After being blown off her feet and into a wall by a Shaman, and later through that same wall and surviving the Shady Rest Inn collapsing she was able to awaken the next morning to find Ichigo and carry him to Theramore Isle. Keen Intellect: Adelina has shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable on multiple fields, including history, politics, military, spirituality and economics, ranging from her own culture to others such as Human, Dwarves and even the High Elves of Quel'Thalas. Even despite her young age, in Kal'Dorei years, Adelina is very smart and has a great deal of knowledge of the outside world despite never visiting it herself. Even having knowledge on etiquette when speaking to certain individuals of standing. * Strategist and Tactician: Adelina has shown to be skilled in planning out attacks, such as luring back a force of one hundred orcs to Stonewatch after the vacated the Keep. She was also able to deduce Captain Vimes' plans for Ichigo and determine his motives and why he specifically asked them to join, determining that Ichigo would be invested in the investigation because of his personality. * Historical and World Knowledge: Adelina has a great deal of knowledge of her own people, even if she considers it bland and normal she possesses nearly a complete history of her race with only specific details missing. While her main focus is humans and other cultures outside of Kalimdor, while this is basic theory and small packets of information she still has a good grasp on human customs and their philosophy's. Expert Rider: Adelina has shown to be a competent rider, of Horses, Nightsabers and Gryphons, able to befriend the animal easily and ride them without complaint. Druidism Adelina is a skilled and talented Druid, able to call on the forces of nature and use its powers to enhance her own or to use against her enemies or help her allies. Druidism focuses on controlling the life energies of nature and the world around them to do their bidding, either for healing or for harming depending on the situation. Nature Control: Adelina has shown a great degree of control over the natural forces of the world such as Plants, Trees and Wind. * Entangling Roots: Adelina is able to summon up roots from the earth to ensnare her opponants and also use them to bar a person's path. Being able to ensnare multiple people as well and quickly she has been able to ensnare a Naga's weapon and prevent him from freeing it. As well as ensnaring multiple opponants in close proximity such as Quilboar and Theramore Soldiers. Even on one case using it to seal Stonewatch Keep's Gate, which stood over twenty feet tall and even with some siege equipment an army of orcs could not breach it. * Forces of Nature: Adelina has shown to be able to summon up Trent to fight at her side, often sending them into battle. She displayed this ability by summoning multiple Trents in Redridge Mountains to aid in the assault on Stonewatch Keep, although her control over them can slip at time as they were wandering around during and after she sealed the gates of the Keep. * Whirlwind: Adelina is able to summon up gusts of air and wind to throw back her enemies, powerful enough to throw back Naga, who are of great size and weight. * Moonfire: Adelina can call upon celestial energies from the moon and send them towards an opponent. She does this by drawing on the energies from plants and the earth and pulling it within herself and expelling it outwards toward an enemy. She can even channel it from the sky if she wished, although this spell can be used at any time it is best when used in the night or when the Moon is present and strongest when it is full. * Wrath: Channeling pure natural energies from around her she is able to cast it away and towards enemies. * Healing Touch: Adelina can heal a person quite easily, and was able to stabilize Ichigo and Drekhve, both of whom suffered severe wounds from different bouts. Even use it to help reset bones and help it heal. * Cleansing: Adelina has been noted to be able to cleanse corruption from others, as shown to help with Ichigo's recovery after being exposed to Fel-Energy and was able to do more when he was hurt by Shadow Magic. Although the effort appears taxing as she collapse shortly after casting another spell. * Shapeshifting: Adelina has the ability to Shapeshift into Animals, having been trained by her father and been in touch with the spirits of the Bear and the Panther. Adelina is able to shift into both these forms with ease and has shown aptitude for them both. Trivia *Adelina is the Original Character of Zaralann, the former Beta-reader of Transcendence. *Originally Ichigo was to meet her at Darkshore, and save her from an attack by Satyrs. *Adelina was the First OC to be made for this story. *Her character originally was compared to Orihime, both in personality and abilities, something that was both praised and ridiculed by fans of the story. After the reboot many people had mixed reactions, some finding her change of character to be wrong and more robotic and others finding her to be a breath of fresh air. External Links Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance